mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Ichijou Masaki/Relationships
Kichijouji Shinkurou Kichijouji is Masaki's greatly trusted best friend. Kichijouji is often invited by the Ichijou Family to their family dinners and has even received an offer to move into their house. Masaki refers to him as "George" and is nearly always with him, although he seems to think Kichijouji is a bit of a lolicon lusting after his middle school aged sister, despite his protests. Shiba Miyuki Miyuki is Masaki's romantic interest.Volume 5, Friendship, Trust, and the Dubious Lolicon Masaki first saw Miyuki during the banquet held two days before the start of the Nine Schools Competition and his first impression of Miyuki was that she was "both talented and beautiful". During the banquet, Masaki was seen to be observing Miyuki with a gaze possessing considerable warmth.Volume 3, Chapter 4 Their first interaction was during the banquet held after the Nine Schools Competition when Tatsuya suggested to Miyuki to have a dance with Masaki.Volume 4, Chapter 14 Ever since then, Masaki's state of mind has become a bit off as seen by his friends and the reason being this is that he is suffering from "Love Sickness." However, Masaki didn't ask for Miyuki's contact information as he feels he is unworthy to pursue her until he erases the stain of defeat as he was defeated by Miyuki's brother, Tatsuya. In Volume 16, Ichijou Gouki opposes the engagement between Tatsuya and Miyuki and files an official application to engage Miyuki to Masaki.Volume 16, Chapter 7 Ichijou Akane Ichijou Akane is Ichijou Masaki's younger sister. She often teases Masaki and talks a lot.Volume 19, Ichijou Masaki School Change Diary She is aware of Liú's feeling for Masaki and supports her.Volume 30 Ichijou Ruri Ichijou Ruri is the youngest sister of Ichijou Masaki and Ichijou Akane. Unlike Akane, she rarely speaks with Masaki. Shiba Tatsuya Masaki views Tatsuya as his rival and it has been so since the other's victories in the Nine Schools Competition and for beating him in single combat in Monolith Code.Volume 4, Chapter 10 This feeling has only increased since the end of the Nine Schools Competition, with Masaki intensifying his training in order to beat Tatsuya and beginning to refer to his rival as "that guy". His rivalry is exacerbated by the fact that he has fallen in love with Miyuki, who he believes will never see him as a romantic interest until he beats her brother. In Volume 15, Masaki learned that Tatsuya is a Special Officer on the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion. He was rather surprised with this finding; however, did not for a moment think that Tatsuya lied to him. He also complied with Tatsuya's request to keep this to himself, as it is classified information.Volume 15, Chapter 7 Liú Lì Lěi At first, Masaki viewed Liú as a possibility of potential threat, since she is a strategic class magician of another nation. But after getting to know her, he changed his view as that of a 'normal girl'. Though he is unaware of it, Liú harbors feelings for Masaki.Volume 30 References